Awoken
by JAMMER95
Summary: Beast Boy and raven wake up to find that they are A. In the same bed. B. Not home. and last but not least C. Wearing matching wedding rings, with no thought as to how, when or where they got them.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...but really, come on don't you wish you did.

SUMMARY: Beast boy and Raven wake up to the strange realization that they are in the same bed, and worse...they have matching wedding rings on.

Raven turned her body over to the right side of her bed and shifted her hand, when all of a sudden her hand hit something or someone. She realized that Beast Boy was sound asleep next to her in bed. And that in some way, some how never awoke her in her slumber. wait, wait, wait...what was Beast Boy doing in HER DAMN BED?!. "BEAST BOY, WAKE UP!"

"Ugh. Ahhh! what are you doing here?!" Beast Boy screamed in exasperation, he clearly remembered falling asleep in his own cozy bed no more than a few hours ago. The Fact that he was faced to face in bed with the one person in the world that could make his heart go a mile a minute freaked BB to his core.

"Um. YOU'RE IN MY BED! Beast boy, how did you get here?" Raven could have sworn she had even locked her door before going to be that night on the off chance that Starfire decided that 3 am was the perfect time to have one of the dreaded girl talks...believe me it's happened before.

"Beast Boy what is on your finger?" Raven caught the sunlight reflecting of the shiny piece of metal that adorned BB's otherwise baren fingers. She did not even dare think of the finger it was placed onto in that moment of time. Knowing full well he had not gotten married, or even gone on a date within the past few years.

"whaaa, oh this thing it's nothing...oh THAT THING, no clue. It can't be what i think it is though right, tell me I did not run off with a stranger and get hitched...because that would be GROSS, AND not to mention lame. when my wedding time does come it's gonna be so fancy, they'll have to come up with an even fancier word for fancy. eh,agh...wait, thats not the point. The point is that look at your finger it's got one too! and their *gulp* MATCHING!" Beast boy was at a stand still, life just kind of came to a halt. Because even though Raven was Beautiful, and BB would love to woo her into a date. he was not yet ready for marriage, no matter who the bride.

"I don't Believe it, it can not be true. ARE WE BEING PUNK'D?! Robin, Cyborg, Starfire...you can come out now. This is NOT funny guys." Raven knew that deep down though this was the exact opposite of being punk'd, this was a very serious matter and that in one way or another the two would have to work together to figure out a way to end this madness.

"Rae Look around...I don't think we are in jump city anymore." Beast Boy thought it could not get any weirder than waking up to the fact that he had shared a bed with Raven. however things did get weirder. ALOT weirder, as beast boy finally took in his surroundings he quickly found that the two had not been home at all, but rather in a very beautiful hotel room complete with a indoor jacuzzi, kitchen and steam room.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be kidding me" Raven knew control over emotions. she was the Queen of control. however all of this new found information she was having to let soak into her already hurting brain was too much for even herself to fully get a grip on. how on earth was someone expected to calmly take these matters into their own hands. Raven did not even know what city she was in, let alone state...or heaven forbid country. Raven did not want to have to deal with a different culture as well as filling out useless paperwork.

"Raven it's ok. I think I know where we are actually. I heard of a hotel where they gave rooms like this to the wealthy. I just can not for the life of me remember where it was located though, sorry." Beast Boy could see that waking up to this hot mess of a morning was already starting to take its toll on Raven, he just wished he could be of more help.

"Beast Boy, it's alright. do you at least remember the name of the hotel?" raven asked with a hint of frustration. not towards Beast Boy, no he was being and doing great. she liked him for trying to keep their situation on light. And for trying his best to help her. No, Raven was frustrated with herself for not being able to answer any of the questions that ran through her mind herself.

It was at that very moment that they heard the door open…

to be continued :)

comments and follows are welcomed.

hope you enjoyed, if so please check out my other stories almost all of which have to do with this lovely pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, however Zaran is my bitch.

SUMMARY: Beast boy and Raven wake up to the strange realization that they are in the same bed, and worse...they have matching wedding rings on.

As the door opened, Beast Boy became tense with fear of who was ever behind the door. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially the person lying in bed with him. BB did not want to have to kill who ever was against the two, but if the person where to touch a hair on Raven's head he would gladly rip the person limb from limb.

"well, well, well. What do we have here? two of the the precious titans, how ever did you two find your way here?" the Villain said in spite.

Raven Glared at the man, because for once she could not seem to get a read on someone's emotions, and for that reason alone she hated the man. However what was transpiring from the day's events only added fuel to the fire.

"I have two questions for you. 1. How on earth did you manage to sneak into our tower, on lock mode I might add. & 2. somehow pull the stunt of taking not one, but two titans?"

Raven asked in frustration and anger.

Raven honestly wanted to know the man's intentions, but she also wanted to stall the man for time to make a plan of escape. However with the events this guy pulled off, she knew it would not be easy.

"Raven, I am sooo glad you asked. Well for starters, congratulations on your marriage. it was down right exquisite, not to be biased since i did plan the wedding myself, but I think it went off without a Hitch. Ha-ha not to be confused with you two being Hitched of course."

Zaran thought of that pun well headed of time, but the titans did not need to know this.

"I am so sorry where are my manners, my name is Zaran. And I will be your tour Guide today in the Beautiful land of Alaska." Zaran saw the look of shock fully develop onto the titans faces before adding "And don't think about escape. We are in the wild terrain of Alaska. Don't ask where… you'll soon find out."

"well Zaran...what do you plan on doing with us here?! no. no, bigger question why on earth did you marry us? we are not even a couple, let alone even really old enough to really consider marriage."

Raven did not understand the purpose of a villain kidnapping two teenaged superheroes, "marrying" them, and then locking them away from civilization for god knows what.

"Well Raven, why don't you ask Beast Boy. I believe he knows what is going on, with that look on his face." Zaran knew that Beast Boy nothing about his planning, all he truly wanted to see was how Raven would react if she got wind that he might be holding out on her.

Beast Boy, looked up at Raven with a look of true shock as to the words that had just left the villains mouth….HE DID NOT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON. And the fact that the man had turned Raven on him, made him Scared him shitless. He could not understand this man's deal, first he married to two...which was down right weird. Because now If BB were to ever want to marry Raven, it would never be the same. Then this crazy man had to go a step further to taking the two across the US in some weird attempt to, well Beast Boy could only assume.

"Raven, I swear. I. DO. NOT. KNOW WHAT THIS GUYS DEAL IS. You have to believe me, please." BB looked at the Beautiful girl in front of him in desperation of understanding.

"Beast Boy, don't worry I believe you. He is the one I don't believe." Raven knew never to trust a villain, period.

"Wonderful, this will my most interesting experiment yet. Your other friends will be waking up in the same situations as you did soon. You see, this is not just about you two. I recently created a Matching Device, set up to show who is meant to be with whom. I will let you guess as to whom you were partnered with *Wink, Wink*, and it made perfect sense for you two. Raven being the Ying to your Yang Beast Boy. seeing as how your the dark to his light raven, you can guess whom the other titan's where Matched with." Zaran could see the look of realization hit Raven's face, he knew she understood what was to come.

" Robin is matched to starfire" Raven said in complete confidence, confidence that was lacking no more than 5 seconds before hand.

However are they in the same building? Raven thought. She was starting to understand the reality of her and her friends situation. The crazed man in front of them, was going to make her and her "Matched" either go against the others or fight to find the others in order to play the sadistic game of cat and mouse. And once banded together they were to have to play the game together in order to beat Zaran at his own game.

"Oh, Goody. Someone is starting to understand. Well Raven since you got the first part of it right, Beast boy it is your turn...to whom is your Best friend Matched?" Zaran figured that beast boy was bound to catch on the their predicament at one point or another.

Beast Boy could see that he was the last person with the look of confusion on his face, he was still busy trying to come to terms with all that had happened within the day. the fact that he was now "married", and that not only was he out of the state, but all of his other friends were as well.

"Honestly, I Dont know. The only Girl Cyborg could really seem to get together with would be Jinx. But, yeah. Sorry i have no clue other than her." Beast Boy realized he had just apologized to the villain, when Zaran started to speak up again.

"Silly Beast Boy, why do you doubt yourself? yes, you are correct Cyborg is currently in a bed with Jinx still Knocked out from the Gas I used to put you all under. as For-"

"WAIT a minute, what about Jinx?! How was she knocked out, She was not even in the Titans Tower last night." Raven stated in a confused voice, cutting Zaran off mid sentence.

"That's what you think Raven, you should ask Cyborg next time you see him for further explanation. Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted...Ah, yes. As for your guys next course of action, you should know that since being Matched you and your new spouse (who is also your partner) are separated within different quadrants of the alaskan terrain, you are to meet up, or split up. Once you have decided this you are to try and find me and defeat me in any way you can. good luck, And let the game's begin."

It was with those last few words that Zaran departed.

Ch 3 will be up soon my little duckies. comments and reviews are really appreciated, depending on how many reviews i gain, the sooner the posting will come. :)

Yours truly,

JAMMER95


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, all I own is the comfy pillow on which I lay.

SUMMARY: Beast boy and Raven wake up to the strange realization that they are in the same bed, and worse...they have matching wedding rings on.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's Gorgeous green eye's with a look of awe. She had somehow become his wife, And yet it had been done through the sadistic hands of a super villain. Not that she was truly surprised to be matched with BB, she knew in her heart that they were destined to be together.

However, that thought didn't make Zaran's actions any less sicking…As a matter of fact What if she didn't secretly want to be married to Beast Boy? Things would have been so awkward. If that were the case Raven would have torn Zaran limb from limb without having batted an eyelash.

"Raven, what are we going to do?! We don't even know where we are…let alone if we ready to trek into the alaskan terrain without knowing where to go or what to do." Beast Boy was slightly scared that he would not be able to keep Raven safe, at least the way he believed she deserved.

Sure, HE could transform into a animal with a thick coat of hair to keep himself warm. however what about Raven? He was now Her husband, to which thought He especially did not know how to handle… OMG becoming a husband in such a short time, BB did not know how men could do this in Vegas.

He felt that a husband should be the apple of their women's eye, and Frankly BB did not feel that he was even seen as mold within the eye's of Raven. *WHY BEAT YOURSELF UP BB?! YOUR ALL SHE'S GOT. SUCK IT UP & BE A MAN...if for anybody's sake her's.* Beast boy thought to himself. He could and would be the man, she deserved. And he would prove to the world that he was worthy of such a wife.

"Good point, Beast Boy. I don't know how we are going to get over the initial impact of what is to come, but We have dealt with worse...I think." WOW, was Raven really being the optimistic one for once? marriage had changed her.

Wait, no. Marriage had not changed her, her outlook on their situation is what changed her. sure Zaran had a few tricks up his sleeves, But she and BB were Titans were they not? And as such, they could easily take what Zaran dished out.

"Beast Boy, Let's go. I want to check and see if there is anyone else here." Raven said with a thought as to how they would get through the night.

As the two made their way out of the hotel room, They found that it was not even a hotel at all. But rather looked like a hotel room that had been ripped out of a 4 Seasons, thrown into a cave.

"woah, Umm...Raven? I don't think there is someone else here." Beast Boy said with shock. Someone *Most likely Zaran* had actually Taken a hotel room and placed it into the middle of no where. WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON WAS THIS MAN?! Beast Boy was getting pissed, this Zaran guy was getting to be a nuisance.

"Aghh, let's just go." Raven was really getting tired of this, she just wanted to go home. *was that so much to ask?!* The only thing that was keeping her going right now, was that if she had to be stuck with any other person in the world...she was glad it was Beast Boy.

"Ok, But wait Raven? can I just say...If I had to be stuck with anyone out here.. Well, I am glad it is you." Beast Boy said before turning around in embarrassment, his face had lit up like a candle.

"...I, I feel the same way." Raven could not believe what had just come out of Beast Boy's mouth. She could have sworn, that he would not feel that she of all people would be the best person to get stuck with. Seeing as how he always put him down, or in his place.

"Well then, I guess that means we are off to a good start." Beast Boy said with a smile to his face. He and her could do this. Who cares if the two were in the middle of nowhere, as long as they had each other.

Robin awoke to the sound of someone snoring. What the heck? He turned his body to find Starfire lying on her side towards him. *THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM!* Robin thought in shock. The girl of his dream's was lying in bed with him, That just does not happen everyday.

"Ahem, Um Star? Wake Up... Please don't be upset-" Robin was cut off mid-sentence when starfire awoke.

"holy Gorknob! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED, ROBIN?! And why do I have a circular metal band on my finger?" Starfire was caught in a Daze, what was Robin doing with her? why was he lying in bed with her in only his boxers... And wow how white could a human be?

" I DON'T KNOW. I DO NOT KNOW, but WAIT WHAT?!" Robin had not even seen the ring until she had pointed it out. Now that he was paying attention, his own finger adorned a matching ring. Oh god, no way…

" Starfire, I do Not know. however what I do know is that some how we got in bed together, and as for the rings...I have NOOO clue." all Robin was trying to do was not get himself blown to bits. He was unsure as to how to overcome the shock. The reality was he did NOT mind being this situation whatsoever.

"Well, I do not walk in the sleep, so it was not my doing." Starfire was struck by how many abs Robin had, wow...she felt...Oh what was that saying, fly's in her stomach? all well thought Starfire, she could think of worse ways to wake up.

Like waking up to Beast Boy's slobber on her arm. Which had happened when they had fallen asleep watching the T.V. together. Apparently he had switched forms into a dog mid nap, and drooled.

She could think of one person whom would have liked to have woken up to Beast Boy, Though Raven would never admit such things to her one and only girlfriend. Just because she was from a different planet, Starfire was not dumb. She could sense the two's feelings for one another.

Thinking about feelings, that brought her back to the situation at hand...Robin. HOW did he get in bed with her? and when did they change rooms? Starfire just started to notice that they were not back in the T tower, like they had originally thought.

The two Titan's had not realized they sleeping quarters, due to them trying to figure out their sleeping arrangement first hand. It was through the two's sqwabble that Zaran made his grand entrance.

"knock, Knock." Zaran stated in a thought of humor, He believed Robin would have figured it all out by now. Maybe the Boy wonder was not all he'd been cracked up to be. Zaran would find out soon enough, He still had Cyborg and Jinx to check in on.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Robin yelled; Robin felt a mixture of even deeper shock, along with the thought that his privacy being violated. There was No chance in hell, this guy would touch a hair on Star...Robin would make goddamn sure of that.

"Well, If you must Know. My name is Zaran, & no this is not a figment of your imagination. Your mind's are not playing tricks on you, You two ARE married, You two are also not home. You are as a matter of fact hidden away within the alaskan terrain. No, this is not a hotel. No, there is nobody else here besides us three. And last but not least all of your other friends are alright." Zaran let it all sink in.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed in unison. Oh how Starfire had wished to rip this evil man's face apart, she could only imagine how robin felt.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM UGLY LIMB!" Robin yelled. *OH well there is my answer.* thought Starfire, why this Zaran character expected anything less from Robin. Well She could only Imagine really.

It took all Star had in her to be polite and state "Please, Sir Explain yourself. Why have you taken Me and My friends away?" after all her Kanorfka had raised her well.

"well, since you asked politely Starfire. I will state my reasoning for you." Zaran knew the princess was the most polite out of the entire group of teenager's, it actually made hating the girl hard.

"Your other friends will be waking up in the same situations as you did soon. You see, this is not just about you two. I recently created a Matching Device, set up to show who is meant to be with whom. I will let you guess as to whom you were partnered with *Wink, Wink*, As for your other friend's Beast Boy is matched to Raven, And cyborg to Jinx." Zaran thought he was finished when he remembered the most important part had yet to been asked.

"Now enough with the pleasantries. Please Boy Wonder, Do tell Me. Just how did I get you all into the magnificent state of Alaska without any of your knowledge?" Zaran was surprised the Leader of the Titan's had not tried to rip him to shreds, he had even brought his stun gun, just in case.

"I...I don't know." Robin said while lowering his head in anguish, for the first time in his career as a Titan he was stumped, Not only had this new villain broken into their home, He had MARRIED them, Kidnapped them, and no doubt drugged them...wait a minute.

"YOU DRUGGED US!" robin said with confidence. He was no outraged that as the leader he'd let the drug slip past him.

"Well, Well, Well. It would appear, you are good for something. & to think that I was beginning to find you incompetent." Zaran could not help but feel a sense of smugness. He had after all single handedly stolen the Teen Titans, successfully he might add, oh how his mother would be proud.

"Enough, that's enough. Just what are you planning on doing with us?" Robin was getting pissed off by the Gentleman facade this man was putting up, *He just kidnapped a numerous amount of people, married them without consent, and placed them In the alaskan terrain to fend for themselves no doubt.* robin thought it through. it was at that moment that He realized just what was in store for him and his friends.

"I have sent you-" Zaran was cut off.

"You are going to send the matched couples on a cat and mouse game in search of one another, so that in the end. We would go against you." Robin stated in a matter of fact way.

"...What is it with you titans, and cutting people off mid-sentence. DID YOUR MOTHERS TEACH YOU NOTHING?!" Zaran was getting agitated, both Robin, and Raven had both taken the fun out of it.

"Did your Mother ever teach you not to kidnap people?" Starfire said, she had been quiet up until that very moment letting the men hash it out. All the while being able to gain in full detail the matter in which her, and her beloved friends had been put under.

"No, as a matter of fact she was all for it." Zaran said before deciding to leave.

As Zaran mysteriously disappeared, Robin and Starfire looked at each other with a hint of fear, in knowledge of what was to come.

To be Continued :)

Tell me how you think that Cyborg and jinx should take Zaran intruding. Reviews and comments are more than welcome.

Sincerly,

JAMMER95


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS….Nor do I own Dora the Explore -you will see-

Hello my fellow Readers! I have been quite busy the last few day's with just different things going on within my life, such as college, work, and family. gotta love life right? well I just wanted to take this time, to thank each and every one of you for having read my stories and have either followed, or favorited, them. It means more to me than you will ever know :) enough of my talking though, I know deep within your mind that you just want me to shut up, so I will….for your own sake. -Justine

* * *

Cyborgs P.O.V

Ugh, what is lying next to me. I began to tap whatever it was in the motion of shewing a fly. It was in the process of this that I heard a grunt coming from the very area that I was flapping my hands at, I was apparently hitting something with my titanium arms, because All I could truly hear was the clanking of metal, and then the "OUch!" from…...JINX! MY god, she fell asleep in my room last night. Robin, IS GOING TO KILL me when he finds out...If he founds out, If is good.

(tell me if you know where I got this quote from in your reviews, CHILDHOOD'S UNITE! Anyway baack to the story line.)

"Jinx, You GOTTA leave right now, if you don't Robin will find out and will most likely kill me. go hurry, I do not want him to take it out on you." I said with a touch of urgency in my voice.

"Take a chill Pill, Cy...Robin is so dense, He probably need's Dora The Explorer to show him where I am through her silly MAP." Jinx said in a sluggish voice, deep with grogginess.

"Jinxy, He studied the arts of deductive reasoning through batman…" I said, Clearly knowing she was not completely ready for a full on conversation...she waas like me after all. & I do not like to think about much when first waking up, just ask BB.

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

"Oh…..Shit. Well,then I guess I should be leaving then." Jinx said, without much thought as to how he and or she would really successfully get her out of the Tower unseen. All she could think of was that the Tower's circuits were run and made by her love, she thought it only made sense that he would be able to get her out of the Tower in a safe, and sly way Unseen.

"Yeah, I think it would be best, babe." let me just get my circuitry linked to my systems for the day….Um, BAAAAABE, WE ARE NOT IN THE TOWER ANYMORE!" Cyborg stated in a state of shock, awe, and utter confusion. The first thought that truly registered in Cyborgs mind was is BB up to something? and if so How on earth did he pull it off?! He is NOT that smart, Cyborg thought.

You see Cyborg felt that he knew everything the green man's mind could conjure up, as an ideal prank, and this was not one of them. It was too, what's the word...Cunning. Cyborg was satisfied with that idea. He could only imagine that if anybody were to be able to pull a prank like this, it would be Raven, and thank the heavens that this is not her style. Pranking in general is not something she has ever really done. she is just is not a pranker, whether it be out of her lack of interest, or not. Now if Beast Boy had her power, and her wit...Dear God, where would this world be, Cyborg shuddered at the thought.

It was within those precise moments of shock that Zaran loved to make his Grand entrance, just the thought that he had the upper hand, was like heroin. He was beginning to think that this feeling was the reason why the joker did what he did on the daily, with Batman. or why there were villains throughout the world in the first place. alas, Zaran would be able to ponder his thoughts after revealing his evil plan to the last of the couples. He had seen enough bad guy's conversing with their tied up arch nemesis hero's in movies and T.V shows that he knew never to let his guard down.

"Are you two done conversing with one another? or should I come back another time…" Zaran said with Mock concern.

Zaran was beginning to find that It was fun to play around with his new found "toys" or should he say "pawns" within his elaborate trekking of the Alaskan Terrain as his Board. Man it felt good to finally be someone within the Evil community, Zaran thought with pride. His mom and Older brother Dexter would be so proud of him, finally taking his first true superhero's hostage! he could see his mother's face now, beaming with joy.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Cyborg said at the same moment that Jinx Yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" making the Middle of their sentences sound like gibberish.

"I am so glad you asked, My name is Zaran. Any guesses as to how you two came to, in a completely different room than that of which you fell asleep in?" Zaran was never one to miss an opportunity to gloat upon his achievements it made him feel accomplished as a villain.

It was for that very reason that he stated "Have either of you noticed anything Shiny adorning on one of your fingers?" Zaran was elated that he could surprise each couple the way he had.

"I think I am going to faint, What ON earth did youuuuu Do DUUUUUUUUUDE!" Cyborg said all the while glaring at his ring finger in concern and Rage. Cyborg felt that if anybody were to want to marry him they had another thing coming, Marriage was off the table for him. He was content with girlfriends or just living the single life, he was not like Beast Boy who would absolutely love to marry the girl of his dreams one day, and have little Grass stains running around.

Speaking of Beast Boy….where was the little guy? thought Cyborg, If this psycho was willing to kidnap the two of them. Then he no doubt has done the same with BB and the others. Bringing Cyborgs thoughts back to marriage, There is no way that he fell asleep a semi single man, to wake up to a ball and chain called marriage. Don't get Cyborg wrong he loved Jinx, But the again marriage was not in the cards for Cy's future as far as he was concern.

"Oh calm down, It's nothing. It is all apart of my diabolical plan. You see the two of you-" ONCE AGAIN Zaran was interrupted. Zaran thought was frustration that these Damn Teenagers were taught NOTHING by their parents.

"Slow down Speed Racer, What the heck do you think your going to accomplish by marrying teenagers?" Jinx finally spoke up. She had had enough of this idiots gentleman facade, and was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"It is one thing to kidnap a couple of people, its an entirely different thing to marry them, and then it's just down right insane to act like the act is as normal as walking a dog. Just who do you think you are, and do who have any idea of who you are dealing with?! not only do you have the Titans to worry about, but now since you have me...You have the Hive to worry about. I am not even a hero idiot." Jinx said with a look of complete confidence.

"Yeah, YOU got A Lot of pain coming your way, Zoron." Cyborg said in thought. he had forgotten for a moment that he was not alone in this fight.

"IT'S ZARAN!" Zaran said running out of patience. these buffoons are really getting on his nerves how dare they question my plans, He thought in Anger.

"And As for your last statement Jinx, way to interrupt my sentence, I would have thought that being a villain yourself you would respect the code of villains. Anywho, the hive has already been taken care of, I paid of your other team members. Apparently they do not care about you as much as you would have believed. But what else would you expect from a villain."

Jinx's face fell into a state of shock, hurt, and anger. She thought that her team would care about her, but in the end she knew Zaran was right, if something did not benefit a villain then it was out of the question. And she hated Zaran for that, She hated that she now felt incompetent, because of him. How dare he marry her! She would marry who she wanted when she wanted. And there was not a damn thing that he could do about it. well, at least that's what she thought.

"Cyborg, Please do cheer your new wife up. She is gonna need it." Zaran said, feeling a little bad for the other villain.

"Shut up, Moron." Cyborg thought that nick naming Zaran, Zaran the Moron sounded pretty clever. He would have to tell Jinx when he got the chance.

"Would you just go on with telling us your "diabolical" Plan already?!" Jinx just wanted this to be over with.

"yes, well you see Jinx. We would have already parted ways if you had not rudely interrupted me earlier on. However, Yes As you wish. You see your other Titan friends have been matched as well and therefore been married by your's truly. I have recently created a matching machine that match's a couple based upon their similarities and differences, leading us to you two here in this room. Your friends Robin and Starfire have been matched, as have Beast Boy and Raven. the only other couple to have been matched is you two." Zaran waited a moment before continuing.

"I have set up all of you couples across different quadrants located throughout the alaskan terrain. and guess what my little duckies, You two are located within the coldest part!" Zaran was wanting to get the game officially started therefore he was trying to keep the explanation short and simple.

"fantastic, thank you for your generous planning, you can leave now." Jinx was getting impatient, she figured out ahead of time what this delirious man had planned for the group the minute he stated the "matching" process. She felt like she was on one of those idiotic reality show's where they take newlywed couples and see if they are truly cut out for one another through the art of survival. Which is no doubt where this man got his "genius" plan. Please, A four year old could have come up with a better plan. However she did have to give the man props for getting the entire group of titans kidnapped without them knowing. then again, he was able to do just that to her as well, Damn him.

"I...Why do you have to ruin this for me?!" Zaran asked in frustration...Jinx was worse than Raven and Robin combined.

"...It's a gift." JInx said happy to see that she was getting to him.

"Ugh, Whatever. Yeah...I am Done." Zaran said before slamming the two's door. he had had enough of jinx, if he stayed any longer, Well he would not be able to have much more self control.

"well, that went swimmingly...Way to go Hon." Cyborg said in awe of her ability to annoy their new villain the way that Beast Boy was able to annoy Raven.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

wow, I can not believe that Beast Boy just Stated that he feels that way about me. I thought he would rather be stuck in the snow with someone like Terra. This might not be so bad, I can only hope that the other titans will be able to make their way over towards us, instead of the other way around. What her and Beast Boy were going to do to keep themselves warm throughout the chilly nights she could only imagine. In the end, BB might have to turn into a fuzzy animal and have her cuddle up close to him to keep herself warm. Just the thought made her blush like a tomato. How would she bring up that bright idea to Beast Boy, and still be able to keep a straight face? ugh, this might not be so great after all, I mean I would Love to cuddle with him...But I don't think that he is ready for that idea from me.

"Hey BB, What do we want to do at night when It gets cold? we can not stay here in these cave, if we want to find the other's." I knew he felt the same way about the last bit, however what his statement would be to the first part was anyone's guess.

"You know what, I have been thinking about what we would do at night, the minute he stated where we are located. I Can't Have my Wife getting cold on our first night together." BB said with a look of I am only kidding, I still care about you but do not hurt me.

He then continued to say

"You deserve to be kept as warm as possible, and the only Idea I have come up with is kinda out there...so bear with me. I was thinking that you and I would have to cuddle the night through, with me in the form of a fuzzy animal of your choice. Please Don't kill me." Beast Boy said looking at me with clear affection, and admiration shown within his eye's.

He ceases to amaze me, how am I supposed to turn him down? the answer is simple I can not. Not only because I personally Can not survive the night without him, but because of his charm. I would never tell him but his charm is honestly the most enduring thing about him, His non stop persistence in making me laugh, and or smile is what made me begin to fall for him in the first place.

"Beast Boy, I...Agree, I actually had thought that through no more than ten minutes ago. And why would I kill you? it's not like we have any other idea's. I would rather live, than die Right? Unless you want me dead." I said with a straight face, before turning around ready to walk away, but knowing full well that he would be in shock and want to Redeem himself. He would never even consider that I was Merely Joking with him, but after his last Joke about our "marriage", well two could play at that game.

"OH MY GOD, .NO that is NOOOT what I meant. Rae Look at me please? I Am sorry, I did not mean to sound so so...Ugh WHAT'S THE WORD!" Beast Boy said trying to thinking of the right word.

"Callious?" I said in thought.

"Wait, What?" He said in confusion.

"Never mind. It just meant harsh." I said knowing full well his lack of vocabulary.

"Oh, Yeah HARSH...Thats the word I was looking for." He said smiling because he was satisfied that he had found the right word for his prior statement.

"Thank you, Raven. Wait...so, does that mean you're not mad at me?" He asked in desperation. He obviously did not want to start our trek of on the wrong foot.

"No, Beast Boy. I am not mad at you...as a matter of fact I was actually just kidding." I said knowing full well that he was about to shit a brick.

"OH. MY. God...I must be dreaming. RAVEN Pinch me! NO wait." He began to pinch himself, before yelping out in pain.

"woah, And I thought that this day could not get any weirder." He stated in amazement.

"well, believe it. you have kind of rubbed off on me." I said before….wait for it. I smiled. I knew that he would probably faint, But I did not care. What was going on with me? I have just made a joke, complimented BB, And Smiled...all on my own free will. this is going to be interesting, I need to meditate.

"...I. , My god. I do not know what to say!" Beast Boy said looking at me in shock, confusion, and awe.

"Wow. That's a first." I said in amusement of his reaction.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible. PLeAsE REVIEW, and or FOLLOW. as always have a wonderful day, and God bless you.

your's truly,

JAMMER95


End file.
